Beyond Dawn
by Sillabye
Summary: AU: Hannah almost died that night. Had someone made a different decision she would have, but instead Lilly was there and Lilly died. So a year latter, those involved and a few others gathered at Blackwood Mountain to honour Lilly and found themselves in a nightmare. *Rated T for swearing. May be changed to M. Follows the events of the game and after.**On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I've finally decided to write my own Until Dawn story. I figured it was about time since I'm currently reading over sixty fanfics about UD. So, I might be obsessed, but I hope you like this unique version of Until Dawn. This story will follow the basic plot that someone dies and the group meets up next year and shit hits the fan, except Hannah & Beth, are alive and Josh may not be the killer. There are also some other changes, but I won't get into those just yet. I only have one pairing I want to be together, so if there is a certain pair you want together, I'll see what I can do. I'm also thinking about continuing this story past the game, so tell me if you like that idea._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Lilly and the changes to the plot._

366 Days Until Dawn

It was supposed to be a great weekend. Just him, Josh and his sisters and their cousin, Lilly Washington, but Hannah had to invite Mike. Then Mike invited Emily, who invited Jess, who then invited Matt. That's when Chris knew it was going to be a bad weekend; especially since Sam couldn't be there because of a trip she was taking with her little brother.

It was just before two am when Chris regained consciousness. He had a killer headache, which he knew was going to last until tomorrow. He was really regretting all the shots he had taken. Josh was passed out across from him, seemed like he deiced to use beer as a distraction from the horrible party as well. Neither of them could stand Emily's bitchiness and Jessica's sex talk for long.

He felt someone place a hand on his should. He turned to face Lilly, Josh's twenty-five-year-old cousin. She handed Chris and glass of water along with some pills, which he took right away.

"Hey Lilly, where is everyone?" He asked noticing none of his friends were in the area, besides his drinking buddy.

"Hannah said she had to go 'prepare' for something, while Beth went to the bathroom and the others are upstairs. Now you finish that glass of water and head back to sleep. There's a reason I was sent here to babysit all of you." The raven-haired girl ruffled Chris' hair and started making herself some popcorn.

By the time she was done, the boy she considered her fourth cousin was passed out again. Beth walked back into the kitchen and started staring out the window. Lilly moved to the living room and put on a movie.

About five minutes later Lilly heard Beth shouting her name. Lilly ran towards the front door where the five teens were gathered.

"It's just a prank, Han!" Emily called into the forest the surrounded the cabin.

"What the hell happened?"

"We were just joking around. We didn't know she'd run out into the forest!" Jess said defensively.

"All of you stay here, no one leaves. I'm going to find Hannah and bring her back, got it."

"Maybe I should come with you," Beth said trying to be brave. Lilly looked at Hannah's twin. "No, it's too dangerous for all of us to go." Lilly then turned around and ran after Hannah.

Blackwood Mountain was a dangerous place to get lost in the daytime, let alone in the middle of a snowstorm at night. Lilly could barely breath as she followed the trail Hannah had left her.

After running for what felt like hours, but in all actually had only been a few minutes, Lilly found Hannah sitting in a clearing. The nineteen-year-old looked lost and hurt and it broke Lilly's heart to see her that way. Lilly loved all her cousins, but always felt the most protective of Hannah.

Lilly slipped off her coat and wrapped it around the middle Washington child. Hannah smiled appreciatively and hugged the coat to her body. Lilly helped Hannah to her feet and they were just about to leave when the heard an inhuman scream.

Hannah jumped and held on her older cousin. The screech came again only this time it was closer than before. Lilly remembered the stores the natives of the area used to tell, back before her aunt and uncle bought the mountain. Fearing the worst, Lilly knew what she had to do, protect Hannah.

"L-l-Lilly what was that?" Hannah tried to act brave, but her voice gave her away. "Han, listen to me. I need you do exactly as I say-" Another screech, louder and closer than before, " I need you to stand completely still and not make a sound, while I distracted it, then once it sounds far away, run towards the cabin."

"But-"

"No buts, Hannah May Washington! Just do as I say! I love you." Lilly hugged her cousin then started yelling towards where the screeches were coming from.

"Hey! Over here!" Another loud screech was heard and Lilly began running.

Lilly was glad at that moment that she had done all those years of track. As she ran through the forest, branches tore away at her clothing and scratched her skin, but Lilly barely registered this as she ran away from the thing chasing her.

All the sudden flames exploded in front of her. "What the fuck?" but Lilly kept running. All the sudden Lilly found herself face to face with a cliff.

"You had a good run…"

Lilly's bloodcurdling scream seemed to kick Hannah into action. Hannah ran through the woods and didn't stop until she ran into the cabin.

Everyone flanked her at once.

"Are you okay?"

"You shouldn't have taken it that hard!"

"Thank God you are alright."

"Look, she's fine, can I go to bed now?"

"Guys give her space!"

"Where's Lilly?"

Everyone looked over to a now awake Chris and Josh. Chris repeated his question. "Where's Lilly?"

Hannah only had one answer.

"Dead."

For the next twenty-four hours, the group's life was hell. Police came in and out, they were questioned for hours and everyone looked at them as if it was their fault. The only bright spot was that Sam had managed to get an early flight, so she could come see them. No one spoke to each other, not a single word. Chris didn't try to make a joke, Emily didn't bitch about how annoying the police were, Josh didn't make a movie reference, everyone was just silent as if they were at a funeral. Even Sam kept quite, only answering when the police wanted her to.

Soon they were told they could go home. The police hadn't found a body, but they had ruled out the group as suspects, they had not, however, ruled out foul play.

Each teen walked like zombies to each of their parent's cars and was silent on the way home. Each of them had decided that this was the worst night of their lives. Sadly they were mistaken.

 _A/N: Most of you are probably wondering where Ashley is and I'll get there in the next chapter or so. In this story, Ashley wasn't friends with the group yet, so she didn't go. Since she didn't go, she couldn't have begged Sam to go. Since Sam wasn't going, Mr. & Mrs. Washington wanted Lilly to go. Boom! Butterfly effect. Every little thing is going to change the story. Next chapter will deal with the aftermath. For the actual game part, there will be a few time jumps, because I plan on keeping the Wendigos and most of the stuff they do, so I probably won't write a chapter about things that are the same in the game, but I'll have the characters talk about them briefly, so you won't miss out._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so late. I tried to finish this chapter earlier but had homework and soccer practice. So I figure this will be the only chapter before we get to the reunion party, so there will be a lot of time jumps. In this chapter, you'll find out what was different *in my mind* from the original story. I decided to make something really small have a big impact on the group. We also meet Ashley! I'm very glad so many people seem to show interest in this story! Thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed this story and special thanks to_ Catsrawesome _, EliMustang andTheCheezBot for reviewing._

312 Days Until Dawn

Chris was doing something he should have done a long time ago. He thought that it would get better with time, but it had been to months and he still couldn't stand it. Every time he walked into his Spanish class and saw Emily and Jessica acting like nothing had happened, it made him sick.

Lilly's death had an effect on all of them, but Jess and Emily had already seemed to get over it. So instead of sticking it out, Chris switched classes.

Chris entered his new English class and went to the only open seat in class.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Nope. No one has sat there since the beginning of time." The auburn haired girl said looking up from the book she was reading. The moment her hazel eyes locked with his there was an instant connection. They knew right away they shared something, something you can hide, but you eyes will always give away. The loss of someone, that was the connection they shared.

"Hi, I'm Ashley."

"So what made you change languages?"

After hitting it off in class, Chris and Ashley decided to study want Chris had missed in the library and Chris was glad to be out of the house for a while. The school library was silent except for the quiet whispers of people studying together.

"Well before the year started I was deciding between Spanish and English and ended up going with Spanish instead."

"To think we could have been best friends all this time, but you picked Spanish."

"Well, you know what they say, the Butterfly Effect."

Ashley laughed then began to go over what they had already learned in class when Josh walked into the library.

Josh was taking Lilly's disappearance hard, not as hard as Hannah, but hard all the same. He and the other Washington children had changed a lot in the past two months. Josh no longer shined as bright as he used to and when Chris called to his best friend, he barely acknowledged him. Josh's eyes were vacant and he left the library without talking to anyone.

"He hasn't been the same since his cousin Lilly disappeared at a party we had in December. He's mad at himself because he was passed out drunk when she ran out into a snowstorm an-" Chris voice cracked and a stray tear rolled down his cheek.

Ashley wiped the tear away and looked Chris in the eye. "He'll get better in time. Believe me, I know from experience."

 **287 Days Until Dawn**

Both of the girls woke up at the same time at different ends of town. The blonde started couldn't stop crying and opened her phone and called her boyfriend.

"Jess? What's the matter? It's like three am."

"I'm sorry Mike, but I can't get what we did out of my head! I feel so guilty!" Jess's cries soon turned to sobs and soon she was shaking.

Mike tried to calm his new girlfriend down. "It's okay babe, it's okay."

After about five minutes Mike had eventually calmed Jessica down and the two continued talking until they both fell asleep.

On the other end of town, Emily was crying as well. She had the same nightmare she always did, the one about that night.

Everyone thought that she felt nothing about what had happened to Lilly, but it had hurt her too. The entire group thought she was heartless, Beth, Hannah, Josh and Sam still refused to talk to her, Chris was always off with some new girl he met, Mike and Jessica were together now and had shunned Emily and then there was Matt. Sure, the two were dating, but Matt still occasionally made comment about how she didn't feel anything about that night.

Emily knew she had no one, even her roommate was sick of her constant nightmares. So Emily did the only thing she could think of, she cried herself to sleep, again.

 **219 Days Until Dawn**

Josh didn't know the girl standing on his porch well; all he knew about her was that she was a friend of Chris's.

"Hi, Josh! Can I come in?" She seemed nervous to be there, which made sense since they barely knew each other.

Josh nodded wordlessly and allowed her entrance into his home. Beth and Hannah were out with Sam and his parents were working, so the two had the house to themselves. Josh led the girl to the couch where they sat in armchairs facing each other.

"Look, Josh, I think we both know why I'm here. Chris is really worried about you. I told him to give you some time, but it's been six months and you still aren't talking to anyone, so I've decided to intervene."

Josh was listening but didn't give Ashley any sign of so, but that didn't stop her.

"Look, Josh, I know what you are going through."

Sure you do, that's what they all say

"My parents died just over a year ago."

This caused Josh to look Ashley in the eyes. Her eyes told him she wasn't lying. "They died in a car crash on their way to pick me up after we had a trip for the class.

"I was so lost after their death, I became just like you. I numbed at the pain and I shut everyone out, but I knew I couldn't do it anymore because someone was relying on me to be there for him or her. I have a fifteen-year-old brother I have to take care of and you have people who need you too! Beth and Hannah need their older brother back. Sam and Chris need their best friend. I know it seems easier to just block everyone out, but if you let people in, then everything gets easier."

Ashley stood up and walked to the door. She opened the door and turned towards Josh. "If you need anything, feel free to call me." Ashley just about left when she heard a faint voice.

"Thank you, Ashley. Thank you."

 **203 Days Until Dawn**

Matt was bored, which was normal for him. Emily wanted to go shopping again, but Matt couldn't blame her. Shopping was her way of coping, that and bitchiness.

Matt was still kicking himself over the fact that it had taken him so long to figure it out. To figure out that not everyone was okay, that Emily wasn't okay. He felt so horrible that he hadn't noticed her pain.

If he had been her, he would have dumped himself in a second.

"How does this look Matt?"

"Beautiful…" Matt said still thinking.

"God damn it, Matt! Can't you pay attention for one God damn second?" Emily huffed and headed back to the dressing room.

Matt knew what he loved about Emily, that even though no one was there for her, she still stayed strong. But she wouldn't be alone anymore.

 **114 Days Until Dawn**

Sam was back at her second home; only it felt emptier than before. Lilly had lived with her aunt and uncle before her disappearance because it was closer to school and her lack of presence wasn't hard to miss. It didn't help that both Washington parents were out, again and that Josh was out hanging out with Chris and some girl they met named Ally or something.

Sam couldn't help but feel annoyed that while she, someone who knew Josh for nearly fifteen years couldn't help Josh, but a girl who had only met Josh a handful of time, could.

"Earth to Sammy." Beth was waving her hand in front of Sam's face. The three girls were sitting in the Washington's house getting ready to watch a movie. Hannah was silent, lost in thought too, like usual now. Neither of the three girls had really moved passed Lilly's death. Besides Josh and occasional Chris, the girls avoided the rest of the group at together.

"Well ladies what are we going to watch?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

"Rom-Com!"

 **32 Days Until Dawn**

Each one of them had been sent an email, now they had to come. There was no way they couldn't; their guilt wouldn't let them.

The masked person leaned back in their chair.

Soon they will be back and they will pay the price, all of them!

The masked being looked at the photos that the masked being had put on the wall.

Beth, Mike, Hannah, Matt, Josh, Sam, Emily, Jessica, Chris and Ashley, they'd all pay in one way or another.

 **15 Days Until Dawn**

"I think you should go, Ash. It'll be fun. Look, my parents already agreed to watch Jonathan, so you don't have to worry about him."

"Chris, I won't know anyone, plus it's in honor of Lilly and I didn't even know her."

"First, you'll know me and Josh, so you won't be alone. Second, you were invited by the Washington's to go. Third, it doesn't matter if you knew Lilly or not, it's a party."

"Chris-"

"No excuses, you're not working the week and it's all expenses paid, so you can come." Ashley still didn't look convinced. "Plus I'll be bored all week without you."

"Fine, I'll go," Ashley mumbled bitterly.

 **2 Days Until Dawn**

All the bags were packed. Everyone was ready for the week. There were lots of mixed feelings among the group. Some were sad, some were nervous and one had a type of excitement that none others had. The type of excitement a prankster had when his prank was ready, only the prank hadn't been pulled yet.

Everyone hoped this week would end all their pain. But for some that weren't the only think that would end.

 _A/N: Sorry this is horribly long; once I started I couldn't stop. I'm hoping to post these chapters on a daily basis, but make no promises with school, but if I do miss a day I'll try to make a longer chapter for the next day. So tell me what you think? I know most people make Emily seem horrible, so even though I don't like her, I showed her nice side. Did you like Ashley's backstory? That was another part of the butterfly effect in my mind. Chris didn't pick English, so he didn't meet Ashley. Since he didn't meet Ashley, he couldn't drive her home from school, so her parents had to pick her up, so they died. If there are any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, please tell me. I may switch between Canadian and American spelling because I'm Canadian, but my spell check is American. Well please leave a review if you like it or not. Also, I'm going to have a poll about who should be killed off, so check it out if you want to add to the story!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back to Until Dawn! Here is when we finally get to the good part; everyone is back on Blackwood Mountain! Also I fixed the poll so you can actually see it on my profile. As for what happens on Blackwood I'll probably keep some same elements, but change people around (i.e. instead of Ashley and Josh being tied up to the saw contraption, it'll be some on else.) Vote on the poll so I know who I should kill off and don't accidently kill your favorite character.**

* * *

11 Hours Until Dawn

"How much longer till we get there?"

"Only about an hour longer, Ash." Chris and Ashley had opted to drive up to the mountain together. The drive was fun and Chris was glad to spend more alone time with Ashley. Only if she didn't get carsick so often. Josh was supposed to come up with Beth and Hannah had asked him to come up a day earlier and Ashley didn't want to burden Chris's parents with her brother for that long.

"So anything I should know about the Washington's mountain?"

"Well other than the, you know, obvious thing, well no one else is on the mountain besides us and there are no phone towers or Wi-Fi."

"Poor you, you'll die from Wi-Fi deprivation before the week is over." Ashley said laughing.

 _God she is cute when she laughs_ "Ha ha ha, Ash. Well there is one thing I should tell you so you don't freak out. You remember that old horror movie, 'Slaughter'?"

"Yeah…" Ashley shivered at the very thought of that movie. Chris had some how convinced her to watch that movie with him and Chris had never felt so bad. Ashley hated horror movies and 'Slaughter' gave her nightmares for a week. Still Chris couldn't regret the fact the she wouldn't let him go the whole movie.

"Well Mr. Washington wanted to spend time with his family and was in charge of the movie, so they filmed it up there on the mountain. The reason I'm telling you this is because some of the traps they had in the movie are still there and functioning. I don't think there are any in the cabin, but you should be careful anyways because they are actual working death traps."

"Oh joy. As if I wasn't nervous enough. Why don't the Washington's get ride of them?"

"Well we like to use them to pull pranks and stuff like that…"

"Glad the people I'm spending my weekend with psychopaths!"

10 Hours Until Dawn

Sam got of the bus she had traveled on and stared heading towards the cable car station. In the private drive way Sam could see Beth's, Mike's, Chris's, Matt's and Josh's car.

"Great I'm going to be the last one."

Sam started to walk to towards the gate when her phone rang.

"Hi Beth what's up? You know I'm going to see you in about five minutes, right?"

"What's taking you so long? Almost everyone is already here, the only people who aren't here yet are Chris and that friend him and Josh are always hanging out with. So hurry up or we're going to get bored! And you know how I get when I'm bored!"

"I'm coming Beth." Sam chuckled. "So what are you up to? Going up so early."

"I'll never tell! Okay maybe I will. Hannah and I have something awesome planned and we needed Josh to come up yesterday so we could clean up for everyone. Sadly the power still is one the fritz and we haven't fixed the hot water yet, but other than that we have a fire going, so we'll be good!"

"Okay well I have to get on the cable car, so I have to go. Bye Beth! Tell Hannah I said hi."

"Bye Sam!" called Hannah who had been listening the entire time. Sam hung up the phone and continued her walk. As she approached the gate, she could hear shouts and gunfire.

"What the Hell?"

Sam climbed over the broken fence and headed to the station. On a bench near the station were two backpacks, one was Chris's and the other was a pink backpack she figured belonged to Chris's friend. Sam headed behind the station and found the cause of the gunfire.

"Nice shooting Tex." She said in a southern drawl as Chris shot an empty wine bottle at long-range.

Chris turned to look at her. "Thanks Sammy. And you thought it was beginners luck!" He said to the auburn haired girl, whose name dam didn't remember.

"Bet you can't make that shot again." She said, but Chris aimed again and made the shot.

"I'm a, badass. " He said doing a dumb little dance that caused the redhead to break out in a fit of laughter.

"Come on guys, the cable car is coming." The three of them headed towards the station. Sam tried to open the door only to find it was lock. Chris pulled a key out of his pocket.

"They've been keeping it for a while now."

"Yeah. One time Josh said they found some guys sleeping in the station." The red head continued for Chris. "I'm Ashley, by the way. You must be… Sam! Am I right?"

"Yeah I'm Sam." She answered awkwardly. Sam wondered just how much time she had to be spending with Josh and Chris if she had memorized all their names.

"After you ladies." Chris said opening the door. After a bit of a wait, "I swore the car was closer." the three young adults boarded the car and started their way toward the mountain.

9 Hours Until Dawn

Emily didn't want to fight. Sure she started it but she only wanted to make a jab at Jess, because what Best Friend dates your Ex?

"You couldn't buy a moldy loaf of bread with your ass!" _Did Jess really think that was an insult? Why was I ever friends with this dumb bitch?_

Matt and Josh were trying unsuccessfully to calm the situation down, while Mike, Beth and Hannah watched.

"Didn't think we'd be walking into World War Three." Chris said as he, Sam and another girl entered the cabin.

"Cochise!" Josh called as he ran to hug Chris. The two embraced and the fight was momentarily stopped.

"And there she is, my favorite girl!" _Had Josh just admitted to his crush on Sam?_ But instead of hugging same he hugged the redhead girl so had she might break. _So this was the girl Chris wouldn't shut up about…_ Beth was visibly pissed at her brother reaction to seeing Ashley.

Jess waited no time to restart her war with Emily.

"Well cow how does it feel that Josh likes the new girl over you?"

"You know what you little bi-"

"Guys maybe you shouldn't fight. This isn't helping anyone." Ashley said trying to break up the fight.

"Shut up you're no even apart of this, Ginger." Jess yelled.

"Maybe she's right." Hannah said weakly.

"Here Em, why don't you go to the guest cabin?" Beth said tossing her the key. "Don't forget to turn on the generator."

"Well me and Mikey are going to go play outside." Jess said as she left pulling mike by his collar.

The whole group seemed to sigh in relief after the two couples left.

"Well Ash, glad you got to meet Em, Jess, Matt and Mike. Shall we start with the other introductions?"

* * *

 **A/N: I would have updated sooner only I started coming up with cool ideas for the plot and had to write it all down. So good news, I have figured out one person who will die, but still need at least one more too. Just so you know I have planned a character death in the next chapter or two, so be warned.**

 **This story has made it across the globe! So far people from the U.S., Canada, the UK, Australia, Germany, the Philippines, Spain, Ireland, Poland, France, Malta, Argentina, Portugal, Hungary, Indonesia, New Zealand, the Russian Federation, Iceland, Tunisia, Austria, Sweden, Belgium, the Netherlands, Chile, Israel, Switzerland, Malaysia, Finland, Romania, Hong Kong, Denmark, Italy, Singapore and Turkey have read this story! That's so awesome!**

 **So a few people have dared me to make this story longer than the longest story I've ever helped write. If you guys are up for over 600 chapters, then I shall deliver! How I will accomplish that I have no idea, but if you want a story that long I'll do it!**

 **Also I may not be able to update tomorrow, I'll try but I have to work on a project with my friend and have to work. Don't worry I'll make up for it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this is super short, but I'm just glad I got update today. I can't believe how many people are supporting this story! Thank you guys so much! I've finally on whom the killer is, what exactly happened to Lilly and who dies. Who dies may not change according to the poll because there is one death I've now decided is needed in this story, but the other's fates are up to you.**

9 Hours Until Dawn

"Just who does Jess think she is?" Emily was still upset about what had happened back in the lodge. She and Matt had already turned on the generator and were already heading down the wooded path to the cabin. The two of them were freezing in the cold winter air.

"She's only doing this because she still thinks I want Mike. Hello bitch! If I wanted him I'd have him by now."

Matt stayed silent, lost in his thoughts. After Mike had dumped Emily she was heart broken and when he and Emily started dating he knew he was just a rebound and that hurt because he had started to fall in love with her.

"So Em, how do you like that new girl, um what's her name again?"

"Ashley, Matt her name is Ashley. I don't think she's that bad. From what I've been told she helped Josh out of whatever dark place he was after Lilly went missing."

"Wow! Someone Emily actually likes!" Matt's voice held a joking tone but Emily's answer was dead serious.

"Anyone who helps my friend out of something like that is a hero in my book."

The two of them stay silent after that. As they kept walking they found the path lead down into the mine. Emily and Matt were careful where the stepped, but the ground fell out from Emily and she fell to the ground floor.

"Ouch! That fucking hurt!"

"Oh my god Em! Are you okay? Wait I'm coming down after you." Matt jumped down into the mines with Emily. The two pushed a mine cart that was in their way and freed up their path.

"This way." Matt held out his hand to Emily, which she gladly took. They walked out of the mines and saw the cabin in their sights. The air seemed colder than before, if that was even possible.

"It's as nice as they described, huh Em?" but Emily wasn't listening. Her sights were set on the cabin.

"Matt, there's someone there. There's someone in the cabin."

* * *

"So, Ash this is Beth and Hannah, my twin little sisters." Josh pointed to the two black-haired girls. It was obvious from one look they were twins. Both had identical bone structure and eyes. Ashley was glad that one, she guessed was Hannah, had glasses.

"Hi, I'm Ashley, Ashley Moor." She held out her hand to shake, which Hannah gladly did, but Beth seemed to ignore. Ashley hoped she was one of those people who hated germs.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but a bath is calling my name." Sam said getting ready to leave this already awkward situation.

"The water heater isn't turned on, sorry Sam." Beth said, still giving Ashley the death stare.

"Well, Sam and I will go turn on the water heater and while we are doing that," Josh turned towards Chris, "Why don't you go find a spirit board with Ashley so we can have some fun and Beth and Hannah will make food."

"Alright, sounds like a plan! Come on Ash, you'll love the basement."

Ashley grumbled something along the lines of 'no I won't' and went down into one section of the basement. Sam and Josh made their way to the other section, the section with the water heater.

"See how I gave them some alone time? Well let's just say I'm playing matchmaker for the two nerds."

"Wait do you mean, they're-"

"Head over heals in love with each other, yes."

"I think they'd make a cute couple. They seem really happy with each other."

The duo head down into the basement and find the water heater. After they fix it Sam starts to head for the door

. The thing I said today, about Ashley being 'my favorite girl', well that isn't true. Sam your-" A loud banging noise cuts Josh off. As the duo starts to investigate, a hooded figure runs out and starts chasing them.

Josh and Sam run to the door only to find it's locked. Just as they think it's all over, the figure pulls of his hood and revels himself to be Chris.

"What the Hell?" Sam yells as Chris and Josh laugh. "Were you in on this Josh?"

"No, but I wish I was." The three head back to the main floor where Ashley was waiting.

"Oh, god what are you wearing?"

"I've found my true calling, Ash."

"Please tell me you decided to take a vow of silence, Chris" Chris begins to speak very animatedly, only no sound comes out.

"Why were you up here Ashley?" Sam asked.

"I don't like dark basements." Ashley shivered and Chris started rubbing her shoulders.

"Well Cochise, do you have the spirit board or not?"

Chris pulled the board out of the robe. "Here's our one way ticket to the spirit realm."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry again for the shortness. I would have written more only I'm falling asleep as I write this now, so I figured I better hit the hay. I'll try yo write a longer chapter tomorrow to make p for it. Thanks for all your support! If you have any idea, feel free to tell me. I'll give you full credit. Also I'm posting poll about who everyone thinks is the killer, I really want to see who people think it is before the big revel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry yesterday's chapter was kinda crappy, but today's is much better. Also there are a thousand views in this story! Thank for all the support! Warning, things get a little gruesome in this chapter.**

* * *

8 Hours Until Dawn

"And all participants must remove their clothing at my discretion."

"It does not say that!" Ashley protested. She, Chris, Josh, Hannah and

Beth were situated around a table with a spirit board around. Sam had opted to take a bath instead of participating.

Ashley sat at one end of the table, Hannah and Beth were at the other and Josh and Chris sat to Ashley left and right respectively. Since the power still was on the fritz, the group had opted for candle lighting during the séance.

"Cochise, can you take this seriously?"

"Okay, I will. Well Ashley, since you're a recent convert, would you do us the honors?"

Ashley nodded and everyone placed his or her hand on the small piece of wood.

"Is anyone out there? Can you give us the sign?"

One of the candles around the group blew out causing Ashley to jump.

"It was just the wind, Ash." Chris said rubbing circles on a now tense Ashley's back.

"Who's there?"

Every single one of the candles in the room blew out, leaving the teens in just the moon light. Before anyone could begin to react, the piece began to move.

"Did any other you do that?" Josh asked and earned only no in reply.

"H… E…L…P. Oh my god!" Ashley began to hyperventilate.

"Ash, calm down. Ask it who needs help." Chris had somehow managed Ashley to clam down and she continued the séance.

"Who needs help?"

"F…L…O…W…E…R. Flower? What does that mea-"?

"Lilly. When we were younger we called her Flower." Josh started crying while Hannah and Beth both looked down.

"Lilly? Is that you?" Ashley asked. The pointer moved towards the yes.

"Oh my god!" Hannah didn't seem able to take anymore.

"We can stop if this is too much for you guys." Ashley assured.

"No, keep going." Beth replied.

"What happened to you?"

"B…E…T…R…A…Y…E…D. Betrayed? How were you betrayed?" The pointed began to move again.

"L…I…B…R…A…R…Y…P…O…O…F. Library Proof? Is there proof in the library?" Ashley asked, but never got her answer because the pointer flew of the board and onto the floor. Josh shot out of his chair.

"Do you think this is a joke or some thing? Like this will help me with my grief? Well it isn't!" Josh yelled at Ashley and Chris.

Hannah picked up the pointer and put it back on the board. Ashley saw the younger girl was shaking.

"Josh we didn't do that! You're the one who wanted to use the board!" Josh just ignored Ashley and walked up stairs. Hannah followed him mumbling something about lying down.

"Well I think we should find that proof. You guys coming?" Beth said trying to keep her voice from cracking. She started walking towards the library before the other two could answer her. Ashley watched her as she walked away.

"Let's go Chris I fe-"

"Ash. Ash l-look at the board." Chris didn't even try to hide his fright.

The pointer was moving across the board one its own, spelling out one last message.

"A…S…H…L…E…Y…R…U…N…M…O…M…D…A…D. Ashley, run. Mom and Dad."

* * *

"Em, I'm sure it's just you imagination, there's no one in the cabin. Come on, let's get to the cabin before you freeze to death or something."

They continued walking down the path when Emily started to get the feeling that something was watching them. She was about to brush it off until she heard some rustling in the trees nearby.

"Matt, did you hear that?"

"It was probably just a dear or something. Don't worry about it." Matt sounded sure ask he spoke, but that did little to calm Emily's nerves. They continued to walk the path, but Emily couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. They kept walking until they saw the most horrible thing either of them had seem in real life.

"Oh my god, Matt! Oh my god!" A deer was lying on the path in front of them; it's blood staining the snow a crimson red. There were vicious scratches on the deer's neck and torso. The scratches were so deep that deer was disemboweled and nearly beheaded. Emily nearly threw up from the sight. The animal was obviously in pain and Matt bent down to comfort the animal before it's death.

"It's going to be okay. It'll be over soon and then the pain will go away." As Matt backed away from the now deceased animal, something in the forest pulled the deer's corpse into the trees.

"Run!" Emily and Matt started running into the forest towards the cabin. Behind then they could hear an inhuman like screech echo through the trees. Matt made it to the door of the cabin and dropped the key on the ground. At the same time Emily fell with a thud, slipping on some ice. Only having a second to decide, Matt pulled Emily to her feet, then grabbed the key, opened the door and slammed it behind them.

Emily and Matt were both still panting from their terrifying encounter with whatever creature had stalked them.

"I had the 100% in control." Matt said trying to make a joke, but that only seemed to make Emily mad.

"Seriously? You're making a joke at a time like this? After we were just chased by God knows what?"

"Em, it was probably just a bear." Yet as much as Matt tried, his answer sounded just as unsure as he felt. Matt had no idea what that was, but it was definitely not a bear.

They two silently made a fire and sat on the couch, snuggled against each other.

"You know what I find funny? I thought to myself when I got the invitation to come 'Why the Hell would we do Lilly such a disservice?' and everyone acted like I was the bad guy for not wanting to come. Yet we couldn't all stand to be in the same room together for more five fucking minutes and all I think is 'We are such horrible people'. We really are."

"Em…" Matt was quiet, they way he always was when he had something on his mind that you weren't going to like.

"Em… I know you feel horrible about that, but was Jess right? I mean, was she telling the truth?"

"Was she telling the truth about what?" Matt seemed reluctant to continue and that made Emily mad.

"About you and…Mike? That you still love him and I'm just a rebound?" Emily untangled herself out of Matt's hold and walked over two the door. She was shocked, not by the fact that he thought he was a rebound, he was when the first started dating, but about Emily still only seeing him as such and that she was still in love with Mike." Emily turned away from the door and faced Matt.

"Matt, at first you were just a rebound, but now you're not. If you were we would have broken up a long time ago. Matt I lo-"

Before Emily could finish her sentence, long arms broke the glass window in the door and pulled Emily screaming into the night.

* * *

 **A/N: When we get to chapter 10 I've decided to do a Q &A section at the end of the chapter, so feel free to ask me questions! Ask me about anything! Examples: Whom is Lilly based off of? How did I come up with Sillabye? How many siblings do I have? Ask away!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a lot going on, especially with what happened to Dan from Cyndago. Daniel, you will be dearly missed.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and support, you guys, it's been awesome! This chapter is super long, so I hope you enjoy it. Also there is a lot of swearing in this chapter, you have been warned!**

* * *

8 Hours Until Dawn

Ashley was frozen. She couldn't believe what the spirit board had just spelt. Ashley sank to her knees crying, her face in her hands. Ashley's sobs were echoing through the silent house. Chris, not knowing what to do, put his arm around Ashley and comforted her. They stayed like that until Beth called their names.

"Chris, Ashley, are we going to find this proof or what?" They both rose from their positions and began their walk to the library.

Beth waited at the library doors for the couple. Ashley opened the door and was the first to step inside. When all three of them had entered the room, books flew off the shelves and at the trio.

"What the Hell?" Beth cried obviously annoyed.

"Look! Those books were hiding a button! Why would there be a button?" Ashley was growing more frantic by the second.

"That's a good question."

"Should I push it?"

"That's what buttons are for, I guess." Chris was still trying to make light of the situation, but it wasn't exactly working.

"I didn't even know this was here. I mean the place is so old and we never really explored it much." Beth said as she pushed the button. The bookshelf swung open to revel a hidden door.

"What the fuck? Are we in a movie or something?" Ashley asked no one in particular.

"I hope it's a Rom-Com." Chris's joke seemed to lighten the mood, but only a little. Chris motioned for Ashley to enter the room.

"Nope, nope and nope. You're going in first." Chris walked into the hidden room to find a pile of pictures on a table. The first one was of Lilly, Hannah and Beth in front of the Washington's house. Chris turned around and what he saw on the back made him pale.

 _I WILL TAKE THEM AND BLEED THEM LIKE PIGS AND RIP THEIR SOFT WHITE SKIN OF. FUCKING SIXTEEN YEARS. SIXTEEN YEARS I WAITED FOR PRETTY LITTLE HANNAH, BETH AND LILLY._

The writing was done in a red liquid, that Chris had a feeling wasn't ink. The next one was of Emily, Jess and Sam when they were in eighth grade. The writing was written in the same 'ink', but seemed a lot newer.

 _IT'S THEIR FAULT, THEIR ENTIRE FAULT. THEY SHALL PAY FOR HIS SUFFERING_.

The next one was of Chris, Matt, Mike and Josh at a Halloween last year.

 _IMBECILES, IMBECILES ALL OF THEM AND THEY NEED TO PAY. THESE DRUNKIN IMBECILES MUST PAY FOR THEIR SINS._

The last one made Chris want to throw up. It was of a thirteen-year-old Ashley and her little brother Jonathan, who was seven at the time.

 _THEY MUST PAY FOR THE SINS OF THEIR FAMILY. THEY MUST PAY FOR THE PAIN AND SUFFERING OF MINE._

Chris turned around to see Beth behind looking over his shoulder. They shared a look and both silently agreed to hide the last picture from Ashley, knowing that the threat to her brother may throw her over the edge. Chris quickly stuffed the photo in his pocket.

"What's in there, guys?" Ashley asked, just now entering the room. Chris was reluctant to show Ashley the pictures, but before he could, Beth ripped the photos out of Chris's hands and showed her them.

"Oh my god…" Ashley looked sick and tears came to her eyes. "We have to go find Josh."

The trio headed towards they living room, each one in their own thoughts.

"I'm going to check the kitchen real quick. You guys stay here unless he comes down." Beth said when they got into the living room. Without waiting for an answer, Beth walked towards the kitchen, but stopped suddenly.

"Ashley, I have a question. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah," Ashley was shocked by the sudden question, from the girl who seemed to hate her so much. "I have a little brother named Jonathan, he turns fifteen a few days after we get back."

"Then you understand, right? How'd you do anything for them, no matter what?" She entered the kitchen before Ashley could respond.

"Weird. Wonder what made her ask?"

"No idea, but I was thinking of something I saw earlier, when we were at the shooting range. Well I saw a wanted poster; real western style and Josh told me that Jess was complaining that she thought someone was watching her."

"So… so what? You think there's some criminal on the mountain with us?"

"Well there was that guy I told you about."

"Wait, wait, wait. What guy?"

"The guy who threatened the Washingtons. He said he'd burn the place down."

"If this is your way of making me feel better, you're fired."

The door to the kitchen started to shake and the duo could hear Beth's screams.

"That was Beth!" Ashley opened the door and was pulled in by an unseen force.

"Ashley? Ashley!" Chris started to tug on the door, but it was no use. Ashley started to scream and Chris pushed harder on the door. He could hear the sound of a struggle going on. Ashley's screaming stopped as Chris opened the door. The force caused him to fall to the ground. Across from him was Ashley's unconscious body.

"ASH!" As Chris started to stand up he saw a masked man who punched him in the face. Chris felt pain in his head, then nothing.

* * *

Josh sat up in his bed, hearing the screams of his friends. He ran to Hannah's room, to find her asleep on her bed.

"Hannah! Hannah wake up!" Hannah opened her eyes. "Hannah, something has happened. You have to get Sam, okay." Hannah groggily nodded her head and made her way to the bathroom Sam was in. Josh ran to the stairs and noticed balloons with arrows on them. After following them a little bit he found they lead to the home theater.

Josh ran back upstairs to find Hannah and Sam. Sam was now dressed and Josh explained the screams he had heard and the balloons.

"They are probably just messing with us, Josh. Now can I go back to my bath?"

"You don't get it. These screams were the real thing. They couldn't be faking it, Chris isn't that good and Ashley never would do that." Hannah seemed to tense at the last statement. "Plus, why would Beth do that? You know she hates pranks…"

The three of them were quite as they remembered last year. Sam hated to admit it, but she too was afraid something had happened.

"Let's follow those balloons."

The trio walked the path that the balloons had set out for them. Josh entered the theater first with Sam right behind him. Hannah was lagging behind and before she could enter the room, the doors slammed shut.

"What's going on? Sam? Josh? Oh no, no, no, NO!" Hannah started to scream and Sam and Josh rushed to open the door.

The projector turned on by itself and a voice rang out.

"Hello Samantha, hello Joshua."

"Who the fuck are you? Open this door right now and let my sister in!"

"Now, now Joshua, no need to use such language."

"Josh! Sam! Help me! Oh god no, oh god! He's going to kill me! Oh god!" Hannah cried.

"Josh, we have to open this door!"

"I know Sam!" Just as Josh said that, Hannah's crying stopped.

"One down, nine to go." The creepy voice said.

"Fuck you, you fucker! Give me my sister back!"

"I'm going to give you till the count of ten to run. 1…2…"

"Josh, we need to go!" Sam said trying to pull Josh to the other door.

"5…6…"

"I can't leave her!"

"8…9…"

"Josh!" Josh grabbed Sam's hand and the two ran towards the other door.

"10."

The door swung open and in its entrance was the Manic. Hannah was nowhere to be found, but her blood was on the ground.

Sam and Josh ran towards the basement and through a corridor. At the end was a door that was missing its handle. With the Manic behind them, Josh tipped over a wine rack. The door handle rolled towards Sam's feet and she opened the door and ran into the next room, only to find it was filled with knockout gas.

7 Hours Until Dawn

Chris woke up with his head pounding. He pulled himself off the floor unsure of where he was for a minute.

 _Lilly. Blackwood. Spirit Board. Screams. Ashley…_

The memories flooded back to him, as he remembered the scene that had happened only a few moments ago.

"Shit, Ash!" Chris looked around and found Ash's coin purse lying in a pool of blood, fearing the worst, Chris ran out of the lodge and into the snowstorm that was forming.

"Ash! Ashley! Beth! Ash!" Still no one answered Chris's cries. Chris walked towards the abandoned shed. In side he heard crying.

"Ash?"

"I'm in here! Oh my god Chris!"

"I'm coming Ash, okay!"

Chris walked towards the sound of Ashley's voice and found her. Sadly, her and Beth were tried up to a death a trap and an eerie told Chris he had a choice to make.

* * *

 **A/N: You can all guess what is going to happen soon… Anyways, if you have any question for the Q &A either post a review or send then to me directly. Remember, nothing is off limits for these questions and I will answer them all. Remember there are no stupid questions! If you had already asked a question and I answered in via PM, I'm still including it in the Q&A so everyone can read them. Also I'm looking for unique monsters for future chapters of this story. If you know of one, please PM me. If you have an original monster that you are okay with using, PM me and when the time comes, I'll give you full credit.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's today chapter, sorry it's a little short, but I've entered a writing contest and had to get things ready. This writing contest will take up quite a bit of my time for the next week, so sorry if these chapter come a little less regularly. I've been trying out a new lifestyle I came up with where I write 1000 words and read one book a day. You should try it too, you feel a lot smarter than before and it's a cool accomplishment. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **7 Hours Until Dawn**

"EMILY!" Matt ran after Emily into the cold night, but saw no trace of her. Matt started looking around, looking for any trace of her. After a minute of looking, Matt heard Emily's screams of into the distance.

Matt ran towards the noise, praying he wouldn't be too late. "Emily! Emily, I'm coming!"

Matt ran fast then he'd ever had and he had the school record. It was hard to breath the cold air and Matt had to be careful of roots and rocks sticking out of the ground. Branches cut his clothing and skin, but Matt barely felt it. He took all the short cuts he could, but Matt still didn't find Emily by the time the screaming came to an abrupt stop.

"Emily? Emily!" _Oh god please let me find her, please!_ Matt ran into what looked like another passage of the mines, they place he thought the screaming was coming from. When he entered the mines, he saw a figure holding Emily's unconscious body and whispering to himself. The figure hadn't noticed Matt, who had picked up a metal rod and was getting ready to attack the assailant. Matt heard the same inhuman screeches he heard when the deer had been dragged into the woods. They were coming from the depths of a cavern in the mine; a cavern the unknown figure was holding Emily over.

Matt moved closer to the figure and got a look into the cavern. While he couldn't see what was causing the screeches, but he could see the drop. Nothing could survive it. Matt was careful to make sure that the figure didn't hear or see him. Matt was almost in swinging distance when the figure spoke up.

"You should have taken better care of her, Matt."

The figure dropped Emily into the cavern and Matt scrambled to grab her, but the figure hit Matt and knocked him down before he could.

 _Emily…no…no…Emily…_

"You should have, Matt. You should have taken better care of your friends. Remember, I didn't kill her, those things and you did."

The figure lifted his foot and brought it down on Matt's face and Matt couldn't tell if it was the force or the pain that made him fall unconscious.

* * *

"Hello and thank you all for joining us."

"Chris? What's going on?"

"I don't know Ash, I don't know."

"Tonight we are going to conduct a little experiment."

"Beth! Beth wake up!"

"Ashley? Chris? What's going on?"

"We are going to need the cooperation of two of our subject, Ashley and Bethany."

"What the hell do you want? Let Ash and Beth go!"

"We will also need one more brave participant, to help decide who will live and who will die."

"Oh god! Oh god, oh god, oh god! Chris!"

"Ash calm down! Chris will find a way to get us both out, right?"

"Sadly no. Christopher, you will find a lever directly in front of you. All you have to do is choose who you will save."

"Chris you can't let me die! We've know each other since we were kids!"

"Oh god Chris! Oh god! No… oh my god, Jonathan! Oh god!"

Through everything up until now at been in fast motion, time seemed to slow down. Chris looked from Ashley to Beth to the bloody saw that seemed to be moving in slow motion, even though he it wasn't to the lever. Chris knew who he was going to choose, but he couldn't stop think of a way for all of them to live. Ashley and Beth kept screaming as Chris ran towards the door, only to find it was locked.

Chris ran his hands through his hair and moved back over to the lever.

"I'm not going to let you die Ashley!"

"What the Hell? Chris I've known you since we were kids! Why would you pick her? Why?" Beth was more angry than scared in that moment.

Chris moved the lever towards Ashley's photo and the saw started its way towards Beth.

"Why, Chris? Why?" Beth yelled. The saw made it's way into Beth's abdomen and started to saw her in half. Beth gave a blood-curdling cry and blood sprayed everywhere. Beth's entrails and lower body fell to the floor while Beth's body became lifeless. Chris heard a clicking sound and realized it was the sound of the door opening.

"Oh my god! Oh my god"

"Don't look Ash, don't look."

Chris ran inside and started to untie Ashley, who wouldn't stop crying.

"Come on Ash, let's go find the others."

* * *

"Well that was worth the freezing cold." Jess said adjusting her shirt while Mike zipped up his pants.

The two were at the cable car station where they had spent most of the last two hours. The couple was in the cable car because there was no key to turn it on. They both figured that one of the Washington kids had taken it, because they usually do since unwanted people tend to find a way into the cable car station and into the cable car.

"Look Mike, the park ranger's radio tower. You know, I've always wanted to do it in a government official place." Jess was pointing to a map on the station wall.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now let's head back before the others have a fit, we've been gone for almost two hours at this point."

"Fine…" Jess put on a fake pouty face to show Mike how she'd rather stay there. Still the two began their way back towards the lodge in a comfortable silence and with their hands interlocked. When the couple passed the shed, they could hear terrible screaming. They couple ran up to the building to find a bloody and crying Ashley and a battered and bruised Chris.

"Chris, hey Chris, what's going on?"

"It was horrible Mike, horrible. There was this voice and they were both tied up and there was this saw and, and…"

"And what, Chris? What happened?"

"Beth is dead. I killed her."

* * *

 **A/N: Two down, eight to go. I decided to through that Mike and Jess part in so you'd have an idea of what they were doing, don't worry, you'll see more of them soon.**

 **I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed, because while I don't think it is, a lot happen in a short period of time. Tell me if you think I rushed it or not.**

 **Thank you, for the 25 reviews, 2400 views, 18 favorites and 27 follows! I couldn't get more thrilled!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know this was super short, but it was the best I could do. I was hospitalized yesterday and only got discharged a couple of hours ago and didn't feel up to writing till now.**

* * *

6 Hours Until Dawn

Matt's head was killing him and the pain in his face suggested her noise was broken or badly injured. It took Matt a minutes to remember where he was and when he did his stomach dropped.

 _No… Em…Please…Please be okay…Em…_

Matt couldn't stop the tears from flowing as he hobbled over to the cavern. The pain in Matt's ribs suggested that the figure – or the Manic as Matt had decided to refer to him as – had gone to town on Matt's unconscious body. Matt looked over the side of the cavern and couldn't help but let out a sob.

It would take all the miracles in the world for Emily to survive the fall and worst of all was the fresh pile of blood and Emily's jacket was lying in it. Whatever made the screeches was gone and Matt was pretty sure that it had taken Emily's body with it. The very thought made him throw up on mine floor.

 _Em…I'm so sorry…Em…_

Matt walked slowly to the entrance to the mine. He knew he had to warn his friends, but Matt just wanted to stay there and pretend it had never happened. Matt looked back into the mine and saw something he had missed before. It was a picture, the same picture Emily always kept with her. It was of the gang in their summer before college.

Matt picked it up and looked at all their smiling faces. Even though his heart was broken, even though he was injured, even though he was dead tired, Matt ran. He ran with everything he had and then some. He ran for his friends, the friends he wasn't going to loose. They had already lost so much, and Matt wasn't going to let them lose anymore.

* * *

"Chris, calm down. What do you mean Beth is dead?" Mike couldn't even imagine the girl being dead. Even though the two hadn't been getting along since the park with Hannah, Mike still cared deeply for her and though of her as his sister.

"There was this contraption, like the ones used in that movie that was filmed here, but it was real and Ash and Beth were tied up and I had to pick. I didn't want to pick, but I did and the saw i-i-it… it cut her in half… she screamed so much… so much… so much blood…"

"Chris, Chris you need to calm down, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't yours either Ashley." Jess said trying to free them from their guilt. Sadly she wasn't succeeding.

"Holy shit, fuck!"

"What?" Mike was surprised by Chris's sudden outburst.

"We left Hannah, Josh and Sam in the lodge. That's where the killer attacked us! We have to go find them!"

"I agree with you man, but what we need is help. Jess and I found this radio tower on the map, so we'll go there and you and Ashley will go check on everyone that's in the lodge."

"Alright. Ash, you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'm going to be. You guys be careful, okay. Go to the tower, call for help and then straight come back.

"We will. See you guys soon." As the two couples left, they couldn't help but feel this would be the last time they'd all be together.

* * *

Josh wasn't sure where he when he woke up. He knew he was tied to a chair with his hands behind his back, but it was too dark to see anything else. Josh could hear nothing but the wind, his breathing and someone else's breathing. That's what worried him, only one set of breathing. That meant either neither of the girls were with him and the Manic was in his room or that something had happened to one of the girls and they were in a different room or dead.

Josh didn't want to think about anyone being dad, but his mind went back to the screams he had heard earlier. Was someone from the group in trouble? What had happened to Ash, Chris and Beth? Was everyone okay? And who the Hell was the Manic?

Josh's eye finally adjusted to the light and he could make out who the other person was. Josh wasn't sure what to cry, tears of happiness or joy.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll try to make a longer chapter tomorrow, okay? Sorry again, but thank you for all the support I've been getting for this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the almost two week hiatus! I swear I wasn't going to stop writing! I went back into the hospital and was out for a week and couldn't write. After that I had the struggle of actually writing a story line I like. Eventually I picked this one, which I think was the best one I came up with. So to make up for the hiatus, I wrote a chapter with 2000+ words. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

5 Hours Until Dawn

"Chris, do you think they are okay?" Ashley asked as the duo entered the basement. She and Chris had searched the house and had found no sign of anyone. The two entered the basement knowing it was their last hope. If their friends weren't down there then they would have to fear the worst.

Each armed with a flashlight; they began to search the room. While searching the basement top to bottom, Ashley noticed a dollhouse on a table.

"Chris, look there's a dollhouse over here." The dollhouse obviously puzzled Chris. He knew both Hannah and Beth had grown out of dolls years ago, but the dollhouse looked brand new. The dollhouse wouldn't open and it had a keyhole, hidden behind a fake attic window.

"We should find a key." Ashley turned away from the dollhouse and looked down another hallway. Ashley saw what looked like a ghostly figure of a girl walk from of side of the hall to the other.

"Chris? Did you see that?"

"What? Did I see what?" Chris said looking up from his phone.

"That ghost! What were you too busy tweeting? Hashtag there's a freakin' ghost after us?"

"Ash, are you sure that it was a ghost?"

"Yes I am su-" A picture flew off the wall, cutting Ashley off.

"See, Chris! There is a ghost after us!" A look of panic crossed her face.

Chris wasn't as convinced as Ashley that it was a ghost, but he was confused all the same. "How'd the picture fly of the wall like that?"

The two of them walked down the hall towards where the picture had come from. Hanging from a hook, behind where the picture would have been, was a key.

Ashley plucked the key off the hook and turned to face Chris, who was standing behind her. "This must be the key for the doll-" Behind Chris, the ghostly figure appeared behind him, pointing towards the dollhouse. Seeing the look of panic on Ashley's face, Chris turned around to see the ghostly figure walk out of their sight line.

"Holy shit-"

"Tell me you saw that, Chris! Please tell me you saw that!" Ashley was starting to burst into hysterics.

Chris put his hands on her shoulders in attempt to calm her down. "Ash look, we've been through hell tonight. You're mind is fried, my mind is fried, and I don't believe half the stuff we are seeing. We just have to keep calm and find the others, okay?"

Ashley nodded, calmed down by Chris's talk and the duo walked over to the dollhouse. The key fit in to the keyhole and the dollhouse swung open. Inside there were eleven dolls, each one with a name written in red paint on it. Each doll was made to look like the person they were representing.

In the attic there were two dolls labeled Jess and Mike, both of them were had nooses around their necks and were swinging from the rafters. In the kitchen a doll labeled Lilly had her eyes scratched out and looked like pieces of her bitten out. In one of the bedrooms Emily's doll looked like it had been had dropped from a great height, fake brain matter by it's head. Beside it was Matt's doll, which was beaten and bruised. In the bedroom Beth's doll was sawed in half, while the doll representing Hannah looked burnt to a crisp. Sam and Josh's dolls were in the basement, both strapped to a chair. Sam's face was painted green and it had a needle sticking out of it's arm the had the words poison painted on it. Josh's had all it limbs removed and had various objects stuffed in its stumps. Ashley and Chris's dolls were sitting on the couch beside each other in the living room. Each of them had a bullet wound in their heads and Chris held a gun in his hand.

"Oh my god, Chris! Who would do this? This is horrible! Oh my god! Is this going to happen to us?" Ashley was falling back into a state of hysterics.

Chris was trying his hardest to calm her down, but it was hard to clam a girl who had anxiety disorder, was covered in someone else's blood, seeing ghosts, just saw a doll with her name on it murdered and was having an all around bad day. Surprisingly, Chris did a pretty good job.

After calming down, Ashley noticed the roof opened up the revel a hidden compartment. Inside there was a picture that Chris picked up a held out for both him and Ashley to see. It was of a group of people in front of the lodge. In the photo there were a middle-aged man, with a young woman and man holding a baby. Beside them was another young girl, about fifteen and she looked exactly like Ashley.

"Well Ash, I found you twin." His attempt at humor fell short. Chris turned over the photo and saw handing writing on the back. "Ash, what was your mom's name again?"

"We called her Andy, but her birth name was Andrayah."

"Well this hand writing says 'May 20, 1991. Granddaddy Vincent, mommy Aviella, daddy Cade, baby Alcyone and auntie Andrayah."

"Well I bet there are a lot of people with the name Andrayah."

"Whose age is the same as your mother and looks like you?"

"Yep! And I refuse to think anymore on the topic." They heard a door unlock from the hall they had already been down.

"Come on, let's go." Ashley led the way down the hall and opened the now unlocked door.

* * *

The hooded figure places each bullet one by one. Had a different choice been made, then these bullets wouldn't be needed, but he chose wrong. Now the stakes were higher and everything was deadlier.

* * *

There wasn't much down the hallways that slowly turned into the old and destroyed hallways of what was once a hotel. They did find any sign of Hannah, Josh or Sam, but Ashley had found a pair of scissors that she was now keeping in her back pocket.

Their trek though the basement had been an uneasy one. Ashley was barley keeping it together; she jumped at the slightest noise and almost anything that even hinted at Sam, Josh or Hannah being hurt or worse sent her into a sobbing fit. It didn't help there was blood everywhere, though Chris didn't think all that blood could belong to three people, unless…

Chris shook the thought out of his head, he couldn't think like that. Not now, not while Ashley was depending on him.

The hesitant couple opened another door and stepped into the room. Inside there was blood smeared on the walls and a chair with it back facing them. Chris and Ashley silently entered the room, afraid that their maker could be anywhere near by. Chris turned the chair around and the sight the saw made Ashley gasp.

"Chris? Chris is she dead? Please tell me she isn't dead! Oh my god, oh my god!"

Chris quickly checked Hannah's pulse. "No, she just unconscious."

Ashley moved closer to Hannah and began to whisper to her.

"You're going to be fine Hannah… You'll be fine… Where going to get you out of here."

Ashley heard a loud thump behind her and turned around to see the Psycho. Panicked and afraid, Ashley relied on her instincts. She pulled the scissors out of her pockets and stabbed them with all the force she had into the Psycho's shoulder. He or she let out a screech of pain.

"No, no, no! Live and learn!" The psycho used his good arm to punch Ashley in the face, causing her to fall to the ground, the impact of the floor knocking her unconscious.

"Live and learn, Andrayah."

* * *

Sam. Sam was shackled across from him. The heavy chains were putting a strain on Sam's unconscious body. She was only just stirring and Hannah was nowhere in sight. Sam opened her eyes and a look of confusion crossed her face. She turned towards the person tied up across from her.

"Josh. Josh, where are we? Where's Hannah?"

"I don't know. I really don't" Josh sounded tired; the fight was gone from him. He had all the worst-case scenarios running through his head. Hannah, Beth, Ashley, Chris, they were all already dead in Josh's mind and Josh had a feeling he and Sam were next.

"Josh I don't feel well, there's something wrong." Sam was white as a sheet and sweating like she had a fever, Josh couldn't deny that something was wrong with Sam.

"You are right, Samantha. Something is wrong." It was the same voice from the theater and it chilled Josh to the bone. A light came on in the room, blinding the two teens that had been used to the darkness.

"You see Samantha, you have a poison in your blood stream. One that will kill you in less than an hour's time."

"Oh my god. Josh, please tell me this isn't real."

"Oh it's very real Samantha. Now Joshua, there is a way to save her. In twenty minutes time, the door in front of the two of you will lock, permanently. You have until that time to untie yourself, leave the room and get the antidote and the key you need to free Samantha. Simple, yes?"

"Fuck you! Let us go! Where are my sisters? Where are they, you son of a bitch?"

"The only thing is that on the other side of the house, Christopher and Ashley are about to meet their deaths. So you have a choice, save Samantha or save Christopher and Ashley."

"What the hell are you getting out of this? Why are you torturing us?"

"Of course you can try to save all three of them, but there is no guarantee anyone will live then. Your time starts now."

* * *

Ashley's head was pounding; most likely from the hit she had taken from the Psycho.

Chris was shackled to a chair across from her and there was a table in between them. Ashley couldn't see much of the room, as a lone dim light bulb was the only thing lilting up the room. From what she could see, they were in a large room with two doors, each on a different end of the room. On her left, beside one of the doors there was long mirror, the kind you see in police interrogation rooms. The thought of someone watching the two of them through a one-way window sent shivers down her spine.

"Ash, Ash are you okay, what happened to your face?"

"I think, I think he hit me, Chris."

"When we get out of here, I'm going to murder his fucking face off!"

Above them, two saws directly over their heads roared to life.

"Oh god, Chris! Oh my god!"

"I won't let you die Ash, I won't!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Ashley." The Psycho's voice rang out from speakers in places unknown. "See Christopher had to already make one deadly choice tonight and it is time for him to make another. Chris on the table in front of you there is a gun. You have to the choice to either shoot yourself or shoot Ashley. Who ever lives will be set free."

"Holy shit, holy shit."

"Oh my god, Chris…"

"I'm sorry Ashley. I'm sorry…"

"What?"

Chris raised the gun and placed it against his own temple. "Don't watch, okay?"

"Chris you can't do this."

"Ash, I love you okay. I should have told you sooner, but too late now." He started to pull the trigger.

"Chris I love you too, that's why you can't do this!"

"Ash-"

"Ma-maybe the bullets aren't real. Maybe they're blanks. That could happen, right Chris?"

"Maybe." Chris said unsure, but hopeful. He took the gun, his hand shaking and pointed it at the table. He fired off a shot.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Ashley cried looking at the table, the table that had a bullet in it.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like the cool like take I did on this part of the story. I loved writing the about the dolls in the dollhouse, that was really fun. So this is the last chance to enter any questions for the Q &A, as that will be at the end of the next chapter. So I have a question for you guys. **_What is your favorite part of the game and what is your favorite part of this story?_ **My favorite part of the game was the decisions and QTEs as I'm pretty good at finding stuff (I found all the Mystery Man and The Twins clues my first time and was only missing one totem and one 1952 clue.) so I found those parts challenging.**


End file.
